Una Nueva Era
by 7Kairy7
Summary: Tk, despierta dentro de una capsula en un laboratorio abandonado. ¿Que le ha pasado? Antiguos recuerdos harán que Tk emprenda una aventura para evitar a toda costa una inminente guerra biológica.
1. Antes de la Guerra

•°o

•°o.O.Una nueva era.O.o°•

By:7Kairy7

(Este fic tiene muchos rasgos similares a final fantasy IV debido a que cuando empecé a escribirlo estaba jugando a tal juego. Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los uso para escribir mis historias)

**Summary: **Tk, despierta dentro de una capsula en un laboratorio abandonado. ¿Que le ha pasado? Antiguos recuerdos harán que Tk emprenda una aventura para evitar a toda costa una inminente guerra biológica.

**Capitulo 1: Antes de la Guerra**

El laboratorio estaba totalmente a oscuras, solo la luz verde que emitía una gran cúpula de cristal iluminaba débilmente su alrededor. Dentro de esta, un joven de unos 22 años flotaba dormido.

-Umpf… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este líquido? Umpf… ¿Qué me ha pasado? Parece que estoy en una especie de laboratorio. Umpf… Me duele la cabeza… ¿¡Estoy dentro de un tubo de cristal!? ¡Te-tengo que salir de aquí! ¡No!

El joven rompió el cristal derramando todo el líquido de la cúpula por el suelo. Una alarma unida al tubo empezó a sonar, el joven, nervioso, empezó a leer informes y páginas de un diario cuando de pronto, una joven se acerco a el por detrás. El joven, al darse cuenta, cogió a la chica estampándola contra la pared.

-¡Tranquilo!-dijo la joven atemorizada-no quiero hacerte daño…

-¿¡Donde estoy!? ¿¡Que estas haciendo conmigo!? ¿¡Por qué estaba dentro de ese tubo!? ¿¡Quien eres!?

-Por favor suéltame-dijo la joven sin aire- me estas asfixiando…

El joven soltó a la chica y la dejó respirar un poco.

-Me llamo Hikari Yagami, aunque mejor llámame Kari, soy bioquímica de, bueno, pertenecía al equipo científico de Neigno pero, al ver las monstruosidades que hacían con soldados i criaturas, dimití. Estas en un laboratorio abandonado por Neigno a las afueras de San Petesburgo.

- ¿Por qué estaba dentro de ese tubo, que estabas haciendo conmigo? ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Quién soy…?

- ¿No te acuerdas de nada?- el joven negó con tristeza- Mpf… Bueno, vamos a ver: te llamas Takeru Takaishi, eres o bueno, eras soldado de primera clase de Neigno aunque todo el mundo te llamaba TK… Estabas en una guerra biológica interna. Caíste herido en una misión y allí es cuando entro yo en la historia. Te recogí medio muerto y tuve que modificarte genéticamente para que sobrevivieras; por eso estabas dentro de la cúpula. Algo muy gordo tendrías que haber descubierto para que Neigno quisiera eliminarte ya que tenias heridas hechas por armas especiales de Neigno.

- Soy un soldado… ¿Y que significa que me has modificado genéticamente?

- Como has podido comprobar al empotrarme contra la pared, tu fuerza a aumentado considerablemente, tus heridas se curan mucho más rápido ya que tus células se reproducen i regeneran mucho más rápido entre otras habilidades que iras descubriendo. También, mientras estabas en la cúpula desarrollaste unas habilidades un poco raras…

-¿Qué significa raras?

-Pues que… controlas algunos elementos como…

-Prefiero no saberlo

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Kari tras un gran silencio-no creo que sea una buena idea volver ahora

-Ya…

-Y tampoco creo que sea buena idea que vayas desnudo por el mundo-añadió la joven sonrojándose-puedes encontrar ropa en esos armarios ya que este laboratorio antes pertenecía a Neigno…

TK abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta y, muy sonrojado fue a vestirse.

El joven se quedo un tiempo con la chica entrenando sus habilidades pero, sin darse cuenta, también se estaba enamorando de Kari.

"_Flash Back"_

_Ya hacia 3 meses desde que TK se había despertado. Kari había creado en poco tiempo una sala de entrenamiento donde el chico entrenaba sus nuevas habilidades bajo su supervisión y sin accidentes ni bajas. Kari había creado un gimnasio cuyas maquinas estaban preparadas para reconstruirse y soportar cualquier tipo de presión, fuego, golpe…etc. TK había mejorado sus técnicas de ataque, su velocidad, fuerza, resistencia pero no acababa de dominar aun los elementos. Kari trabajaba todo lo posible para ayudar a TK pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo._

_-¡¿Por qué no logro controlarlo?!-pregunto TK enfurecido._

_-Yo…yo, no lo se…_

_-¿¡No eres una científica!? _

_TK empezó a ironizar sobre los conocimientos y capacidades de Kari, no podía parar, estaba tan indignado y enfurecido por no poder controlar sus habilidades que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que decía. A Kari, mientras que Tk la recriminaba, le empezaron a caer las lágrimas de los ojos, las disimulo como pudo, pero al final estallo. Tk callo de golpe al ver como Kari salía corriendo hacia el exterior del laboratorio con la cara llena de lágrimas._

_Fuera, la nieve invadía el paisaje, debían estar a una temperatura muy baja ya que la mayoría de plantas estaban congeladas. Kari salio corriendo del laboratorio sin mirar donde se dirigía, ella solo quería desaparecer. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a un pequeño parque, se sentó en un banco y rompió a llorar._

_El joven guerrero se quedo solo en el laboratorio mirando hacia la puerta por donde Kari había desaparecido._

_-¿¡Pero que he hecho!?-se pregunto decepcionado-Soy un imbécil… Ha salido sin su abrigo y debe estar sola, muerta de frío y llorando por mí culpa… A más, a fuera esta lleno de esas criaturas de Neigno. ¡Tengo que salía a buscarla!_

_Tk cogió su espada, se puso su abrigo y salio a buscar a la joven. Ando durante 10 minutos intentando seguir las pisadas de Kari y evitando a las criaturas de Neigno desterradas en ese gélido lugar. Tras 10 minutos más de búsqueda, Tk llegó al parque donde estaba Kari. La joven estaba sentada en un banco, con las manos tapando su cara llena de lágrimas. Tk se acercó a ella pero esta no se dio cuenta. Kari temblaba muchísimo y tenia la piel amoratada a causa del frío. Tk se quito su abrigo y lo puso sobre los hombros de la chica a la vez que se sentaba a su lado._

_-Lo siento yo…-empezó a decir ella pero Tk selló sus labios con sus dedos._

_-Perdona Kari, he sido un idiota, no te merecías nada de esto, tú estas haciendo todo lo que puedes por mí. _

_-Te vas a helar Tk, ten, ponte tu abrigo._

_-No, prefiero que te lo pongas tú, sino, ¿Quién me regañara cuando me coma los spaghetti como un animal?_

_Kari estalló a reír al recordar la imagen del joven con la cara llena de salsa de tomate:_

_-Ves, estas preciosa cuando ríes-Kari se sonrojo-a más, no creo que pueda sobrevivir sin ti… Cuando saliste del laboratorio, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se me cayó el alma al suelo, nunca me había salido tan solo, por lo menos lo poco que recuerdo de mi pasado…_

_-Tk… ¿Tk? ¡Tk!_

_Una criatura había atrapado a Kari amarrándola por el cuello con unos tentáculos metálicos. Tk empezó a golpearlo y a estocarlo con la espada pero no consiguió nada._

_-Tk… Ayuda…_

_Kari se quedo inconsciente por la falta de aire y el frío lo cual Tk quedo paralizado; sus ojos se nublaron, empezó a recordar los momentos junto a la chica. Sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo empezó a cubrirse de llamas. Al darse cuenta, el joven controlo ese poder creando grandes bolas de fuego y lanzándoselas al espécimen. Al final, esa criatura soltó a la chica y huyó con toda la parte metálica fundida. Tk corrió hacia la chica aprovechando el calor del fuego que aún desprendía para hacerla entrar en calor. Tras unos minutos, la joven volvió en si asustándose al ver el cuerpo del chico con una débil capa de fuego pero luego se sintió segura entre sus brazos._

_-Ves-empezó el chico con una sonrisa tierna-no se lo que haría sin ti, gracias a ti, aunque sea de una forma un poco brusca, he conseguido controlar mínimamente el fuego._

"_Fin del Flash Back" _

Ahora, Tk, ya controlaba prácticamente el fuego, rayo, hielo, viento, agua y gravedad y sus condiciones físicas eran óptimas. En 6 mese había perfeccionado su técnica tanto de ataque como de defensa; Tk ya estaba preparado para irse.

-Bueno Tk, creo, no, estoy segura que ya estas preparado para recordar lo que hiciste y luchar para evitar la destrucción de este planeta.

-Si ¿no?-respondió el chico entristecido-Y tu, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Pues la verdad es que no lo se… Quien sabe, luchare. Por cierto, creo que deberías ver esto, lo encontré en la red de Neigno…

Kari sacó un Cd de su bolsillo y lo puso en su ordenador. En el, un video se inicializo con la imagen de Tk.

"**Inicio del video"**

_-Hola soy Tk Takaishi soldado de mayor rango de… bueno, renuncio a Neigno. Davis y yo hemos descubierto los múltiples planes que tiene Neigno para someter a todo el mundo. Ahora estamos en Rusia donde Neigno tenia una de sus bases secretas donde creaba esas horribles criaturas, bombas y armas biológicas, aunque ahora esta abandonada. Estamos buscándola ya que es donde se encuentra una bioquímica llamada Hikari también exmiembro de Neigno para que nos ayude a detener esta locura-_Tk mira atrás-_¡Davis! ¡Vigila, detrás de ti! ¡No!-_En el video empezó a verse al joven correr-_Me persiguen soldados de Neigno. Davis a muerto, tengo que salir de aquí-_Pistolas; Tk cae.

_-Objetivo derribado. Llevemos el video a la base-_el video se apaga.

"**fin del video"**

Tk estaba traspuesto. Empezó a recordarlo todo, su vida, sus recuerdos, todo lo que había descubierto de Neigno… Todo

-Lo…lo recuerdo todo-dijo Tk con sus manos en la cabeza-tengo que detener esto, van a destruirnos a todos.

-¿Tk estas bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué has recordado?

-No te preocupes por mi, solo es un leve dolor de cabeza-dijo Tk con una sonrisa para no preocupar a Kari-Tengo que ir a destruir Neigno, no solo están creando estas criaturas y todas las armas biológicas sino que también están desarrollando un virus letal para que la gente compre su antídoto a alto precio. Tengo que irme ya…

-Déjame ir contigo-exclamo Kari sin dejar acabar a Tk-por favor, te seré útil, no te estorbaré.

-Pero es peligroso.

-Puedo defenderme-dijo Kari mientras que de su mano aparecía una bola eléctrica.

-¿Cómo haces eso?-preguntó Tk incrédulo.

-Cuando trabajaba en Neigno, un día encontraron, dentro de unas rocas magnéticas, unos microorganismos con propiedades eléctricas. Quisieron experimentar con el ADN de estos y con el de los humanos y lo hicieron conmigo. Me insertaron el ADN en el brazo. Fingí que no pasaba nada, que no había resultados pero mentí. Desde ese momento mi brazo derecho es capaz de generar y manipular energía eléctrica.

-E-eso esta muy bien si…-dijo Tk perplejo.

-Bueno, a lo que íbamos. Déjame ir contigo. Aquí sola me aburriré, a más-Kari puso una sonrisa provocativa-¿Cómo destruirás al virus sin mi ayuda?

Tk no supo que responder así que al final desistió y dejo que Kari lo acompañara.

-¿Por qué decirte que no si se que aunque te diga que no vendrás igual…?

-Vale-respondió Kari con una sonrisa de satisfacción-pero saldremos mañana por la mañana, ahora ya esta muy oscuro y a más tengo que acabar unos preparativos.

-Como quieras.

Tk estaba en su habitación, dándole vueltas a todo lo que acababa de recordar. Aún no sabía como iba a detener a Neigno. Al no poder dormir, el joven bajo al laboratorio con el fin de entrenarse pero al llegar allí, Kari estaba dentro de la sala de entrenamiento que ella misma había creado. Se la veía agotada, su cuerpo tenia alguna herida y se sujetaba su brazo derecho con el izquierdo. Ella aún así seguía con el entrenamiento. Tk se acercó corriendo a la sala, apagó, desenchufando el ordenador, el programa de entrenamiento y entro a cogerla antes de que cayera exhausta al suelo.

-¿¡Pero que representa que estas haciendo!?

-Es que no podía dormir-respondió la chica con una sonrisa- necesitaba distraerme.

-Venga, te llevo a tu cama, no creo que puedas aguantarte derecha hasta mañana.

-Gra…gracias-respondió sonrojada.

A la mañana siguiente, los dos chicos se levantaron y, después de desayunar, se reunieron en el laboratorio.

Kari aún tenía algunos rasguños en los brazos pero se la veía llena de energía. Tk seguía ausente, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-Tk, tengo algo para ti-no hubo respuesta-Tk ¿Estas aquí? ¡Tk reacciona!

-Perdón perdón-se disculpo sacando de forma burlona su lengua-es que estoy un poca dormido-Tk se rasca la cabeza-¿Tienes algo para mi?

Kari rodó sus ojos y luego cogió una caja de encima de la mesa del ordenador. Al abrirla, Tk pudo ver una empuñadura de una espada. Kari la cogió y le hizo un gesto a Tk para que le diera su espada. Al hacerlo, Kari acoplo la empuñadura a la espada, seguidamente, una luz cegadora inundó la habitación. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, la espada de Tk se había transformado. Tenia la empuñadura que Kari le había puesto, una hermosa empuñadura de plata con unas formas tribales que sobresalían. La hoja era ancha de acero y larga. Tk sorprendido cogió la espada. Esta pesaba pero con las modificaciones de Tk le resultaba más fácil.

-Como solo usas espada, he pensado en regalarte esta.

"_Flash Back"_

_Kari y Tk se encontraban en el exterior del laboratorio "haciendo limpieza"_

_-¿Cómo es que no usas alguna otra arma más efectiva como por ejemplo una pistola, no lo se…?_

_-Porque me gusta sentir la fuerza de mi enemigo a través de la espada-respondió el chico con una sonrisa-en una forma de retarte a ti mismo porque, al fin i al cabo ¿qué merito tiene luchar para medirte con alguien si lo haces con un arma que solo sirve si estas a una cierta distancia i ni siquiera puedes medir la fuerza de tu adversario? _

"_Fin del Flash Back"_

-Gracias-agradeció el chico-yo también tengo un regalo para ti-añadió el joven sonrojado.

Tk se quito una cadena que llevaba bajo la camisa y se la puso a Kari.

-Es muy bonito Tk

-Perteneció a mi madre, me lo dio diciéndome que me protegería y que cuando llegara el momento se la regalase a alguien especial-Kari quedo muda al oírlo-Que ¿Nos ponemos en marcha? Por cierto, ¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa?

-Dinero y unas cuantas sorpresas que iras descubriendo-respondió pícara-Ven conmigo un momento.

Kari condujo a Tk a un pequeño garaje detrás del laboratorio. En el habían dos motos negras.

-Guau-Tk estaba sorprendido.

-Las he construido yo-dijo Kari orgullosa-tienen un montón de tecnologías distintas, te las explico por el camino. Venga sube-dijo Kari montándose a su moto.

-¿Estas segura de que podrás llevarla Kari?-bacilo Tk

-¿Estas seguro que podrás llevarla Tk?-respondió Kari.

Y en ese mismo instante la joven salio disparada del garaje y derrapo para ponerse de cara a Tk

-¿Qué, nos vamos?

Los dos chicos se pusieron en marcha hacia la base de Neigno. Iba a ser un viaje largo pero lo que Tk era todo lo que Kari era capaz d hacer con sus inventos.

Ya llevaban horas de viaje y Tk solo había descubierto la mitad de las funciones de su moto como por ejemplo los múltiples proyectiles, invisibilidad o el poder antigravitacional. Aun les quedaba mucho viaje por delante.

**Notas de la autora:**

En el próximo capitulo aparecerán nuevos personajes y creo, bueno, tendrá más acción y alguna que otra escena romántica. Espero que dejen muchos reviews dando vuestra opinión ya que eso me sirve para mejorar.

Agradecimientos:

Soritak: Una gran amiga y una buenísima escritora. Leed sus fics

Axon: No es usuario de aquí pero es un gran amigo que siempre lee mis historias para después darme su opinión


	2. Preparacion de la Guerra

•°o. nueva era.O.o°•

By: 7Kairy7

(Este fic tiene muchos rasgos similares a final fantasy IV debido a que cuando empecé a escribirlo estaba jugando a tal juego. Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los uso para escribir mis historias^^)

**Summary: **Tk, despierta dentro de una capsula en un laboratorio abandonado. ¿Que le ha pasado? Antiguos recuerdos harán que Tk emprenda una aventura para evitar a toda costa una inminente guerra biológica.

**Capítulo 2: Durante la guerra**

Kari y Tk aún seguían en Rusia pero avanzaban rápidamente. Después de un rato, los jóvenes, cansados, decidieron parar en un hotel para descansar y pasar la noche. Durante la cena los dos jóvenes estuvieron bastante silenciosos pero de repente a Tk le vino una cosa en mente.

-Kari, ¿Por casualidad no guardaste mi móvil no?

Kari sonrió y pocos instantes después sacó el teléfono de dentro de su bolsa.

-Nunca me lo pediste pero pensé que con el tiempo te seria útil. ¿Qué has pensado?-pregunto Kari interesada.

-Hay dos soldados más que estaban conmigo, Matt que es mi hermano y Sora. Voy a probar a llamarlos, ha pasado un año desde que me encontraste pero estoy seguro que aún están intentando pararle los pies a Neigno.

-Llámalos.

Tk cogió el teléfono y busco en la agenda el número de teléfono de su hermano. Al encontrarlo, se detuvo un momento, suspiro y tras un breve momento llamó:

_-¿Si?_

-Ho-hola Matt, soy Tk…

_-¿Tk? E-estas vivo. Nos dijeron que tú y Davis habías muerto._

_-_Em… Davis si que murió.

-_Aps… ¡¿Cómo estas?! ¿Por qué no has llamado antes? Me tenías muy preocupado enano._

_-_Es una larga y bonita historia hermano-dijo Tk mientras miraba a Kari con una sonrisa. Esta se sonrojo-¿Sigue en marcha el plan?

-_¿Qué si sigue en marcha?-_preguntó irónicamente Matt_-más que nunca y tenemos que espabilarnos._

-Hermano, encontré a Kari, es decir a Hikari la científica, aunque mejor dicho me encontró ella a mí. Estamos de camino, pongo el altavoz para que ella pueda interaccionar también.

_-Valep, lo que decía, tenemos que actuar rápido. Sora y yo hemos conseguido reunir algunos cuantos hombres y mujeres que se han aliado a nuestra causa. ¿Dónde estáis? _

_-_En un hotel cerca de la frontera de Rusia.

-_Podemos ir a buscaros…_

-Eso es genial-afirmó Kari

_-Pero hay un problema preciosa-_añadió Matt-_no podemos cruzar la frontera de Rusia._

-Tardaremos 3 horas a llegar, saldremos mañana por la mañana-dijo Kari con seguridad

-¿Estas segura?-preguntó Tk inseguro

_-Cuando lleguéis a la frontera llamadme, os iremos a buscar._

Matt colgó el teléfono.

-¡Sora! Sora.

-¿Qué pasa Matt? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Mm…-empezó Matt con una sonrisa

-¿A que se debe tanta felicidad? Me estas poniendo nerviosa…

-¡TK ESTA VIVO!

-¿Qué?

-Sora el plan sigue adelante, mañana saldrán de Rusia. Prepara el helicóptero; vamos a buscar a mi hermanito-respondió Matt y justo después besó a la chica- Te quiero preciosa.

Kari y Tk acabaron de cenar en una cafetería de carretera que había al lado del hotel, se dirigieron a este y se alojaron por una noche.

La habitación que les había tocado era bastante pequeña, de aspecto siniestro y sucio. Solo había una cama de matrimonio destartalada contra la pared y una ventana sucia que dejaba entrar la luz. Tk encendió la luz. La habitación era muy fría lo que provocó que Kari se pusiera a temblar. Tk, al percatarse, se quito su chaqueta y se la puso a Kari.

-Ten, ponte esto, te vas a helar-Tk creó dos bolas de fuego que empezaron a flotar por la habitación-Espero que esto caliente un poco la habitación…

-Si-dijo Kari con un suspiro-ya se empieza a notar.

-Túmbate tú en la cama, yo ya dormiré en el suelo.

-¡No!-exclamó Kari. Al darse cuenta se sonrojó-A mi no me importa compartir cama. A más, esta habitación me da un poco de miedo…

-Como quieras-Tk sonrió.

Kari entró en un pequeño baño que tenía la habitación con la intención de ducharse mientras que Tk se acomodaba en la cama. A los diez minutos Kari chillo.

-Kari ¿Estas bien? ¿Que ha pasado?

Kari salió del baño con solo una toalla por encima. Tenía la piel mojada y su pelo, mojado también, pegado a su espalda. Tk se sonrojo.

-Tk, hay una especie de perro con alas en el baño, le he tirado todo lo que he podido pero lo ha esquivado todo- dijo Kari alterada.

Tk entró al baño para ver a esa criatura pero esta se le tiró encima a lamerle la cara.

-Pero si es inofensivo. ¿Qué hace tu ropa dentro de la ducha? Esta totalmente mojada…

-Eto… es que no me quedaba nada más que tirarle-dijo Kari sonrojada.

Tk se quito la camiseta dejando al descubierto su torso atlético:

-Ten ponte esto, mañana supongo que tu ropa ya estará seca-Tk se sonrojo-y tu ropa interior… supongo que sigue intacta…

Kari se sonrojo mucho, cogió la camiseta y su ropa interior y se cambió en el baño. Mientras, Tk, se encariñó tanto de ese perro alado que acabó por adoptarlo y ponerle nombre: Apocalypsis.

Kari salió del baño con la camiseta del joven puesta. Le iba bastante grande lo que se veía uno de sus hombros. Sus piernas desnudas, eran finas, esbeltas y largas. Ella estaba sonrojada, la verdad es que ambos lo estaban.

-Me siento rara, y si ya era poco atractiva, ahora lo soy menos…

-Yo no pienso igual-pensó Tk en voz alta .Hubo un breve silencio-que, ¿Nos vamos a dormir?

Antes de que la joven pudiera responder, Apocalypsis empujó a Kari haciendo que esta cayera a los brazos del chico. Se miraron fijamente, sus caras estaban muy cerca la una de la otra, cada vez más. Tk notaba la acelerada respiración y pulso de la joven; estaba muy nerviosa pero no quería separarse. Tk lentamente se acercó a ella y la besó. Fue un beso largo, calido y tierno que, al acabarse provocó una sonrisa de ambos. Tk abrazo a la chica, su respiración era calmada a la par que su pulso. Al separarse, Tk le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

-Va-suspiro el joven-vámonos a dormir que mañana será un día largo.

Kari asintió y se tumbó en la cama, Tk la siguió. Tk se tumbo en un lado, aunque tirando hacia el centro, mirando el techo, en cambio Kari estaba en una esquina de la cama, de lado y encogida. Pasaron dos horas y Tk no consiguió dormirse, le daba vueltas a lo que había pasado, realmente se había enamorado de Kari. Kari, en cambio, si que había conseguido dormirse pero se despertó. Ella estaba pensando sobre todo lo que había vivido con el joven, de lo que sentía por él hasta darse cuenta de que realmente estaba enamorada de Tk. Cerró los ojos, suspiró y se dio la vuelta hasta apoyar su cabeza y su mano sobre el pecho de Tk. Este se sorprendió pero sonrió y la abrazó. Notaba en su pecho la respiración tranquila de la chica.

-Te quiero Tk-susurro la chica.

-Yo también.

A la mañana siguiente los dos chicos se levantaron y volvieron a ponerse en marcha para llegar a la frontera y encontrarse con Matt.

Matt y Sora estaban preparando un helicóptero para ir a buscar a Tk y a Kari mientras se defendían de las malévolas criaturas de Neigno.

-Matt ¿Estas bien?-preguntó Sora mientras disparaba con sus pistolas especiales y sus cuchillas.

-Tranquila, tu prepara el helicóptero, yo te cubro. Es una mierda que tengamos que usar esta base abandonada.

-Es el precio para no ser descubiertos, a más, seguro que le acabas cogiendo cariño. Por cierto, ¿Como va Izzy con las nuevas armas?

-Acabadas.

Tai apareció como de la nada abriéndose paso con su espada. Era un chico alto, de pelo castaño rojizo. Era un chico atlético y parecía fuerte.

-Izzy esta acabando de perfeccionarlas. Que, ¿Vamos ya a buscarles?

-Chaval, desde que has vuelto estas que no te conozco-le dijo Matt dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡Tk! Esto esta repleto de bichos.

-Tendremos que ir abriéndonos el paso, va, ya queda poco.

-Llama a tu hermano.

Tk llamó a su hermano para avisarle de que ya llegaban aunque este le respondió que ya habían salido. Abriéndose paso como podían, avanzaban en el camino. Al llegar a la frontera, los jóvenes pudieron ver a lo lejos el helicóptero.

-Chicos estamos aquí-gritó Matt-chicos, necesitamos un poco de ayuda…

Kari, en cuanto llegaron al helicóptero con el resto del grupo, saltó de la moto.

-Todos al suelo-grito Kari e instantáneamente levantó su brazo derecho haciendo que un montón de rayos cayeran sobre esas infames criaturas.

-Ya esta-dijo Kari con una sonrisa.

-Esa es mi chica-le dijo Tk

Sora, Matt y Tai se quedaron con los ojos como platos.

-Joder, ¿Cómo has hecho eso? Das miedo…-preguntó finalmente Matt.

-Es una larga historia-respondió Kari

-Veo que al final funcionaron los experimentos de papa-añadió Tai

-Cuanto tiempo hermanito- dijo Kari-creo que seria mejor dejar esta conversación para otro momento.

-Creo que es lo mejor, por cierto, te he echado mucho de meno-dijo Tai con una sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti-respondió Kari abrazando a su hermano mayor.

-Que-empezó Tk-¿No me abrazas hermano? Un año desaparecido y solo me dices: "Hola"-dramatizó Tk.

-Qua payaso eres…Ven aquí hermano-exclamó Matt

-¿Qué, dejamos el momento emotivo y nos vamos?-dijo Sora

Los chicos subieron al helicóptero y se pusieron en marcha hacia la base secreta del grupo rebelde que, naturalmente, era una base-laboratorio abandonado de Neigno. Tardaron un par de horas en llegar ya que la base estaba en Francia y que un montón de criaturas biónicas atacaban el helicóptero. Al llegar a la base, dejaron las dos motos en un pequeño garaje de la base y llevaron a los dos jóvenes a unas habitaciones para que se alojaran. Una vez establecidos, Tk fue a buscar a Kari y bajaron al laboratorio. Era más o menos como el de Kari a diferencia que este estaba un poco más destartalado y estaba lleno de polvo a causa del poco uso. Al llegar a este, solo había un joven de mediana estatura, delgado, de pelo castaño oscuro poniendo el laboratorio en orden.

-Hola Izzy, cuanto tiempo-saludó Tk.

-¿Izzy? ¿Koushiro Izumi?-preguntó Kari-¿Eres tu? ¡Sí, eres tu!-exclamó Kari feliz.

-Kari cuanto tiempo-respondió el chico-el laboratorio no era lo mismo sin ti, es decir, tu le ponías un puntazo de bondad a la corrupción de Neigno.

-¿Cómo estas Izzy?-preguntó Tk aunque siendo ignorado.

-Formábamos un gran equipo-suspiró Kari-¿Qué hiciste cuando me fui?

-¡Yu-huu! ¡Estoy aquí!-exclamó Tk

-Sabotee varios experimentos para retrasar los planes todo lo que pude y me uní a la causa de Matt i Tk.

Tk, al sentirse ignorado, empezó a cubrir su cuerpo en llamas.

-¿Pero que…? ¿Cómo haces eso Tk?-preguntó Izzy ingenuo.

-¡Ahora me haces caso eh!-exclamó Tk apagándose-Kari me tubo que modificar genéticamente para que sobreviviera al ataque de Neigno. Ahora soy un… ¿Qué soy?

-Humano-respondió Kari rodando los ojos.

-Pero con habilidades que-añadió Izzy-como eres tan majo me las enseñaras.

-Que remedio-renegó Tk.

Kari, Tk e Izzy estuvieron viendo y mostrando habilidades toda la tarde.

-Bua…, estoy agotado-suspiró Tk.

-¡Es impresionante! Eres genial Kari, bueno tu también Tk pero se lo digo a ella ya que es la primera en hacer modificaciones genéticas sin destruir la conciencia. Se han hecho cambios, bueno se han intentado hacer cambios genéticos a medida de extremidades y órganos pero nunca dio resultado.

-Em… Izzy-empezó Kari-si que han dado resultado, por lo menos una ya que la usé para poder hacerle las modificaciones a Tk…

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Izzy.

Kari creó una gran bola eléctrica con su brazo derecho mientras que le explicaba el éxito de su padre y las pruebas que se hizo a si misma para poder salvar a Tk. Pasaron varias horas las cuales, Tk se las pasó en su habitación mientras que Kari e Izzy desarrollaban nuevas y mejoradas tecnologías y se ponían al día de todas sus cosas. Después de un buen rato tirando una pelotita de goma contra la puerta, Tk recibió una pequeña visita de su hermano.

Matt entró en la habitación de su hermano sin avisar así que Tk continuó lanzando la pelota golpeando, así, la cabeza de Matt.

-¡Serás!-exclamo Matt corriendo para estrujar la cabeza de Tk.

-¡Para Matt!

-Parecemos crios…-suspiro el mayor-te he echado de menos… la verdad, nunca creí que diría esto.

-Te diría lo mismo pero es que durante un largo periodo de tiempo no recordaba nada aunque cuando recobré la memoria si que te eché de menos.

-Sabes, me voy a casar, bueno, cuando acabemos con todo esto…

-¿¡Si!? Creo saber con quien… ¿Verdad?

-Mmpf…-Matt se sonrojó-la quiero muchísimo y no se que haría sin ella. A pesar de todo y de nuestros fuertes caracteres, nos complementamos mucho.

-Siempre lo habéis hecho. Ya os lo decía que vuestra relación amor-odio algún día daría sus frutos.

-Tk, quiero que en su momento seas mi padrino de boda.

-Eso esta hecho hermano.

-Por cierto, que colgado estas de la científica.

-Si…-suspiró Tk- y la verdad es que me siento un poco celoso cuando esta con Izzy.

-La verdad es que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo y tienen muchas cosas en común pero cuando ella habla de ti y esta contigo le brillan los ojos de una forma especial así que no te preocupes-Tk sonrió-por cierto, me han contado lo de tus nuevas habilidades chaval.

¡Que pasada! Ya me las enseñaras ¡eh!

-Cuando quieras.

-Eso si, ahora vamos a cenar que Sora a preparado un puré de patatas que esta de muerte.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a un gran comedor donde el resto de chicos estaban y se dispusieron a cenar. Fue una cena tranquila, con muchas risas, historias y experiencias pero, a media cena, de repente, se fue la luz.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Kari asustada.

-Se ha ido la luz-afirmó Matt.

Tk le cogió la mano a Kari y con la otra creó dos grandes bolas de fuego que iluminaron toda la habitación.

-Me apuesto lo que queráis que esos engendros han vuelto a roer los cables del generador-dijo Sora

-Ya voy yo…-suspiró Matt levantándose.

Matt salió para comprobar el generador de energía y por supuesto, los cables de conexión estaban roídos. El joven empezó a arreglar el generador cuando de pronto Tai y Tk aparecieron por detrás.

-¿Qué, puedes?-pregunto Tai burlándose.

-Salta mucho y no es que sea mi pasión electrocutarme la verdad.

-Em… chicos, detrás vuestro-empezó Tk-Vosotros cubrirme, yo arreglo el generador.

Tk creó una bola eléctrica y empezó a arreglar el generador mientras los otros dos chicos le cubrían pero cada vez había más monstruos. Tk dejó el generador y se dispuso a luchar; cubrió su cuerpo en llamas y viento y, con una velocidad y fuerza fuera de lo normal, empezó a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con esas criaturas. No tardó mucho en destruirlas a todas pero la última de ellas le hizo un corte muy feo en la espalda.

-¡Dios santo! ¿Estas Bien? Tienes un…

Matt no pudo acabar la frase al ver que la herida del chico se curaba instantáneamente.

-Joder… eres una máquina chaval-exclamó Tai-¿Cómo haces eso? ¿Era esto lo que nos ha contado Izzy, Matt?

-Bonita demostración hermanito, menudo máquina estas hecho.

-Me acabare sonrojando al final-dijo Tk.

Tk acabó de arreglar el generador y entro, junto a los otros chicos, Tai y Matt, a la casa para acabar con tranquilidad la cena.

La luna brillaba con intensidad en lo alto del cielo. Cada uno se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo excepto Tk. Esperó varias horas para ver si se dormía pero, al no conseguirlo, se levantó de la cama y salió a pasear por la base-casa. Después de 5 minutos sin rumbo, fue a parar delante de la habitación de Kari. Entró en ella lo cual alertó a Apocalypsis pero este, al ver de quien se trataba, volvió a dormirse. Tk se sentó en la cama, al lado de la joven lo cual la despertó.

-Mmpf… ¿Tk?

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte-se disculpó Tk.

-Mmpf… no te preocupes. ¿No puedes dormir? Va, túmbate aquí conmigo-Kari bostezó mientras abría la cama para que el chico se metiera.

Tk con una sonrisa se tumbó junto a la chica.

Fue una noche larga pero al final amaneció un nuevo día lleno de energía. Era un domingo soleado. Los chicos se habían reunido para pensar la forma de destruir a Neigno. Eso les llevó unas cuantas horas hasta que al final trazaron el plan definitivo.

-¿Pero no es un poco excesivo matar al jefe? Vale que también sea el líder científico etc… pero, Tai ¿Matarle?

-Es lo mejor-afirmó segura Kari-pero será difícil…

-Pero tenemos que destruirlos, pensad que si solo los apresamos, ¿Qué haríamos con ellos?-explicó Sora.

-A más, quizás no son soldados pero si son científicos y tienen posibilidades de escapar fácilmente sin contar el apoyo militar de los que se han quedado con ellos, aparte, si han creado esas criaturas, a saber que han hecho con sus cuerpos o que nuevas armas han desarrollado- afirmó Tai

-Entonces ya esta hecho, mañana llevaremos a cabo nuestro plan y salvaremos al mundo de la muerte-exclamó Matt

-Que bonito te ha quedado cariño-le dijo Sora dándole un beso en la mejilla-Por cierto, Kari sube después cuando acabemos de cenar conmigo que te dejare "ropa de luchar" como le dice Matt. ¿No querrás salir a combate con esa faldita de profesora de laboratorio verdad?

-Como quieras ^^-asintió ella-a nivel de armas ya tengo las mías.

El día transcurrió con normalidad aunque los jóvenes estaban bastante nerviosos. Tk, Matt, Tai e Izzy se pasaron el resto del día haciendo el vago mientras Sora enseñaba a Kari alguna técnica de ataque y formas de defenderse.

Llegó la hora de cenar.

-Mmm..... que hambre tengo-exclamó Matt.

-Mueve el culo porque nosotras no haremos la cena-dijo Sora.

-Pe-pe-pero…-Matt calló al ver la cara de Sora-Chicos vamos a hacer la cena.

-¡Que os lo paséis bien en casa!-exclamó Kari mientras se ponía el abrigo.

-Nosotras dos nos vamos a la pizzería-empezó Sora-SOLAS-remarcó la joven-bueno, nos vamos chicos, nos vemos luego.

Las dos chicas se fueron dejando a los cuatro chicos solos en la casa.

-¿Llamamos a un chino?-preguntó Tai.

-Vale-respondieron los demás al unísono.

Tai fue el elegido para llamar al chino, pidió la comida y media hora después empezaron a cenar.

-Sabéis que-empezó Izzy

-Dispara chaval-respondió Tai.

-He pensado que… no lo se, podríamos ponerle nombres a las criaturas así las distinguiremos cuando estemos en combate.

-Es una muy buena idea-exclamó Tk.

-No es que hayamos visto muchos tipos…

-Haber-empezó Matt-primero esta esa especie de escorpión gigante metálico que lanza el veneno ese corrosivo, mejor dicho ácido, ¿Cómo le llamamos?

-Mm… ¿Que os parece Kronus?-exclamo Tk.

-Es perfecto, ¿Y para el androide verde?

-¿Androide verde?-ironizó Matt.

-Mmpf…-renegó Izzy-¿Y para la de los tentáculos de acero?

-Mmmmmmm… ¡Tentaculator!-exclamo Tai

-¡No!-respondieron todos al Unísono

-Vale, vale-renegó Tai-¿Entonces como?

-Humúnculo.

-Ese esta mejor Izzy-afirmó Tk-¿Qué alguno más?

-Hay más pero esto ya empieza a aburrirme…-suspiro Tai.

Kari y Sora estaban en la pizzería cenando mientras se explicaban sus cosas. Las dos chicas se hicieron muy amigas enseguida. Se contaron todas sus cosas, manías y secretos, se rieron juntas y criticaron con cariño a los chicos. La cena estaba siendo tranquila, pero a la mitad de esta, una joven castaña se sentó con estas.

-Lo siento Sora, no me he podido librar antes. Tú debes ser Kari, encantadísima de conocerte-exclamó la chica-Me llamo Mimi, también soy rebelde de… mejor no decir el nombre, soy soldado también pero hoy el jefe no me dejaba ir y como que para enterarme de las cosas tengo que dejarme acosar…

-Eso es lo que tiene ser la favorita del jefe.

No era de extrañar que Mimi fuera la favorita del jefe ya que era una mujer bellísima.

-Mmpf… tengo ganas de volver a la base-suspiro Mimi.

Las chicas acabaron de cenar entre risas.

Tk, Matt, Tai e Izzy limpiaron lo que habían ensuciado después de las advertencias de Matt sobre la mala leche de Sora. Al acabar de recogerlo todo, los chicos estuvieron un rato jugando con Apocalypsis hasta que se cansaron y se tumbaron cada uno en un sofá distinto. Estuvieron hablando de chorradas, explicando chistes malos hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Media hora más tarde, las tres chicas llegaron encontrándose a los cuatro chicos dormidos en los sillones.

-¡Ay que monos!-exclamó Mimi en voz baja.

-Venga despertémoslos y que vayan a la cama que sino mañana no se podrán mover-suspiró Sora.

Mimi fue a despertar a Izzy.

-Izzy… Izzy despierta.

-Mmpf… ¿Mimi?

-Venga, ves a la cama que mañana será un día largo.

-Siento molestar parejita-empezó Sora-pero Izzy, ¿Has enviado los circulares a los demás?

-Si, esta todo preparado-respondió Izzy bostezando.

Mimi e Izzy subieron a la habitación, cada uno a la suya, seguidamente subieron Tai y Matt.

-Kari, ¿Le despiertas tu?- preguntó Sora mirando a Tk.

-Si tranquila, ya me ocupo yo.

Sora asintió y subió detrás de Matt. Kari se sentó al lado de Tk. Era una imagen muy tierna lo que Kari se sonrojó. La joven se acercó lentamente hasta besar los labios del chico.

-Mmpf…

Tk cogió a Kari hasta tumbarla al sofá. Al tenerla tumbada bajo el, le empezó a hacer cosquillas. Kari suplicaba a Tk que parara y, después de suplicarle bastante, Tk paro y la besó. Fue un beso largo, apasionado y tierno.

-Venga Tk-empezó Kari sonrojada-ve a la cama y descansa que mañana tienes que salvar a la humanidad.

-Vale… pero con una condición.

- Dime…-suspiró ella.

-Tú te vienes conmigo.

Kari asintió y los dos chicos subieron a la habitación y se acostaron en la cama hasta que Tk se durmió. Al hacerlo, Kari le dio un beso en la frente y volvió al laboratorio. Al llegar, la joven entro en el ordenador central y se infiltró en la red de Neigno. Estuvo buscando durante media hora en la base científica.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?-se preguntó Tai-perece el teclear de un ordenador.

Tai bajó al laboratorio encontrándose a Kari en el ordenador. La habitación estaba totalmente oscura, únicamente se veía la cara de la chica iluminada por la pantalla del ordenador.

-¡Tai! Mira que he encontrado.

Tai se acercó a la pantalla del ordenador y empezó a leer el informe-diario que había en la pantalla.

-Eso es…-empezó el chico sorprendido.

Aún no amanecía cuando el despertador de Tk empezó a sonar. El joven se despertó, apago el despertador i se giró para buscar a Kari aunque esta no estaba. Tk se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha. El joven se desnudo dejando al descubierto su cuerpo atlético cuerpo a causa de las muchas horas de entrenamiento y ejercicio. Se puso bajo el agua dejando que esta mojara su cabello rubio. Estuvo diez minutos bajo el agua, intentando despejar su cabeza de los nervios de la situación. Pocos instantes después, Kari entro en el baño donde se encontraba el chico.

-¿Hola, hay alguien?-pregunto el chico nervioso pero nadie le respondió.

Kari empezó a desnudarse en silencio y, cuando acabó entró en la ducha con el chico. Este se sorprendió, pero al ver a la chica frente a el se acercó a ella y la empezó a besar. Eran besos apasionados, desesperados. Sedientos de más, los chicos dieron un paso más.

-¿Estas segura de esto Kari? Yo no querría… hacerte daño…

La chica no respondió, simplemente abrazó al chico por unos instantes y volvió a besarlo. El, al ver la reacción de la joven, siguió besándola hasta que al final, sedientos de pasión entró dentro de ella. Kari ahogó un gemido en el hombro del chico y empezó a mordisquearle la oreja. Esto excitó a Tk lo que empezó a augmentar la velocidad de sus movimientos. Ella seguía besando el cuello del joven hasta que al final un suspiro inundó la ducha. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente mojados, acalorados, complacidos… Tk se acerco a Kari y la beso tiernamente y al acabar el beso se acercó a su oído i le susurró: "Te quiero… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida". Los chicos se acabaron de duchar juntos. Primero, salió Kari cogiendo la toalla del chico, se seco un poco el pelo y salió del baño dejando a Tk solo y sin toalla.--- Este salió de la ducha, encontrándose sin su toalla a mano así que salió del baño y cogió una de su armario, se secó y se vistió. Al acabar se encontró con el resto de chicos sentados en el sillón mientras tomaban un tentempié.

-¿Quieres galletas?-le preguntó Tai a Tk.

-Si gracias. ¿No sabréis por casualidad donde esta Kari?, hoy le ha dado por desaparecer varias veces…

-Mimi y Sora la están pervirtiendo-respondió Matt divertido.

-¿Mimi esta aquí?

-Vino ayer por la noche, llegó con Kari y Sora-afirmó Tai.

-¿Y como que la están pervirtiendo?-(pensamiento: Dudo que lo puedan hacer mucho después de lo de…)

En ese momento, las tres chicas aparecieron en el salón.


End file.
